At P3
by CharmedWriter11
Summary: A chance encounter at P3 occurs between the eldest and the youngest charmed one. Set in season 3. One Shot.


*Okay, this one is another 'When Paige met Prue' type of oneshots but these are the only ideas that seem to occupy my mind at the moment. Plus I'm hoping that by writing this one, it will somehow rid myself of the writer's block that is ever consuming me, the one that prevents me from updating my actual stories. Anyways this one takes place in season 3. Without further ado, please enjoy and review :)

* * *

It was another night of Prue sitting all alone at P3. Her sisters were off with their men, celebrating yet another successful demon vanquish. Tired of being the awkward fifth wheel, Prue opted to sit by the bar and watch everyone's purses as her sisters went off to dance and enjoy thier nght. Not that she wasn't happy to see her sisters so happy, but there was a part of her that was jealous. Her sisters seemed to find these great guys that really made them happy and yet she was all alone. Another failed relationship under her belt. It almost seemed that she would never find another person who made her as happy as her sisters after Andy, her only true love.

She sighed and ordered another drink to hopefully make her forget her loneliness. Se threw it down the second that the bartender put it down. That's when she attracted the attention of the young woman sitting next to her.

"You know it's not healthy to drown your sorrows like that," the young girl mumbled.

"I'm not drowning my sorrows. I'm just having a drink after a long day."

"That's what they all say. I would know. That's what I used to say back when I had my drinking problem."

"Well, it's been a long day for me."

"Uh huh sure."

"Look, not that it's any business of yours, but I am an adult whose had a really long day and I just wanted to wind down a little."

"Okay lady, I was just trying to help," the young woman said before she got up. Prue sighed and closed her eyes. Even though the young woman was starting to annoy her, Prue was enjoying her company.

"Wait... you're right. I was being rude to you. It's just I was letting all of my emotions out on you. Let me make it up to you."

The girl sat down.

"I forgive you. It's just..."

"I get it. You're just trying to stop me from the massive hangover I'll probably be nursing if I keep drinking the way that I am."

"Something like that, sure."

"What are you having to drink? It's on me."

"Ginger ale."

"Okay, one ginger ale coming up. So tell me, if you used to have a drinking problem, why come to a club where they serve alcohol?"

"You'll think it's stupid."

"No I won't."

"I used to think that I was somehow related to the owner of this place. So I checked it out and it doesn't really work out. But I come still to see if I feel a sort of connection, the sort of connection you would feel with relatives."

"And do you feel it?"

"I haven't even seen the owner. Or her two sisters for that matter. And I've been coming here for weeks."

"I'm sure you'll meet her eventually. She and her sisters come here all of the time."

"I know. Which is why I keep coming. I'm Paige by the way."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Paige."

"So tell me this, why is a beautiful girl such as yourself sitting here all alone."

"I could ask you the same thing. Well, um my two younger sisters and I came here together but my sisters' boyfriend and husband came along as well. For a while we were all hanging out and dancing, but I was tired of being the fifth wheel so I decided to try my luck with meeting someone here at the bar."

"How's that going for you?"

"Well instead of meeting some guy to whisk me off of my feet, I started drinking and talking to this young girl instead."

"Well, I'm sorry that I messed up your plans. I'll leave if you want."

"Nah, I'm quite enjoying your company. Besides it's not everyday you meet someone who thinks that she's related to you."

The girl turned beet red.

"You're one of the owner's sisters aren't you? Why didn't you say anything. I'm so embarrassed," the girl said once she recovered from her embarrassment.

"I know. I should've. I was just wondering if you would spill your guts to me if you knew the truth. I'm the eldest sister. I'm Prue."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Prue."

"So tell me Paige, how do you think you're related to us."

"I... I'm too embarrassed to say."

"Just tell me. I won't judge you."

"I think that I'm your younger sister."

Prue paused before replying. She then looked the girl over. They were many characteristics about her that made Prue think that she could in fact be her sister. She had those famous Halliwell cheekbones and a smile to match Piper's. Plus she looked a little like Prue. Prue smiled.

"I probably just scared you away. I mean I just accused your mother of having another child, one that she didn't even love enough to keep."

"Actually, I'm not offended. Now if you told one of my other sisters, they might freak out a little bit more."

"You're not freaked out? Why?"

"You actually look like one of my sisters. Actually you look a little like me. Maybe it's the alcohol talking here, but I can see it."

"Do you believe it?"

"Do you? I mean you said that it didn't add up. Why not?"

"Well, you're mom died pretty soon after my birth."

"Right."

"Sorry, I shouldn't be talking about your mother's death so casually like this."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea. And you know Paige, I wouldn't be surprised if you were related to us. Stranger things have happened. Now if you excuse me, I think I'm going to go find my sisters and go home. It was really nice to meet you Paige. Hopefully you find all that you're looking for."

"It was nice talking to you too Prue."

"I hope we get to talk again."

"I hope so too."

"See you around," and with that Prue paid for the drinks and left. She was determined to figure out if what the girl was saying was true. The only way for her to do that would be to just ask their mother. But in her intoxicated state, she figured that she was not in any condition to talk to her mother. She just decided to summon her when she was sober again. So instead she went up to her sisters told them that she was leaving and went home.

Paige watched her as she left and almost went up to Prue's other sisters, but decided against it. She would need more courage and proof that they were related. She hoped that Prue could talk to them to help her out. She also hoped that she would see Prue around, even if it turned out that they weren't sisters. She seemed quite fond of Prue and hoped to become friends with her.

Prue died the next day.


End file.
